Leg Hurling (Humor)
No innocent humans were killed in the making of this document. What you are about to witness is real, taped in front of a real studio audience! Arhn just arrived. You see Arhn the Scout. He appears to be a Human from Bourth. He appears to be an adult and average height. He has silver-flecked chestnut eyes and fair skin. He has shoulder length, flowing white hair. He has a clean-shaven face and thin eyebrows. He has some minor cuts and bruises on his right leg. He has several painful-looking scars across his abdominal area. He is wearing a crystal amulet, a deep-hooded charcoal grey suede cloak, a faenor trimmed leather thigh-sheath, a rugged dark leather dagger harness, some full leather, a supple leather wrist sheath, a scuffed leather map case, a small shadowy black velvet pouch, a scuffed leather travel kit, a pair of dark side-laced hide pants, a pair of double-laced boots made of heavy black leather, and a reinforced shield. You ask, "Bourth?" Arhn sniffs. Arhn angrily asks, "What the hell?" You ask, "Where in Lorminstra's left toe is that?" Arhn sternly asks, "Who the hell are you, and what the hell is that smell?" Arhn searches around for a moment. You say, "And with those ugly boots, must be quite the ugly walk." You say, "Mmm." Arhn sulks, glowering sullenly at nothing in particular. You quietly whisper to Thomasco, "I need another one." out and gets another severed kobold leg! You say, "Well." You say, "Now." >You say, "Little human." >Arhn asks, "Err, you again!?" >Arhn searches around for a moment. You say, "Curiousity killed the scout." With deliberate force, you hurl a severed kobold leg! You throw a severed kobold leg at Arhn! AS: +421 vs DS: +101 with AvD: +19 + d100 roll: +14 = +353 ... and hit for 110 points of damage! Brain driven into neck by mammoth downswing! * Arhn drops dead at your feet! The brilliant luminescence fades from around Arhn. Arhn seems to lose some internal strength. Arhn returns to normal color. The bright luminescence fades from around Arhn. The glowing specks of energy surrounding Arhn suddenly shoot off in all Directions, then quickly fade away. The silvery luminescence fades from around Arhn. Someone yells, "Murder by Nyrithorn! Call the Guild Captain!" The kobold leg flips over, landing behind Arhn. Roundtime: 5 sec. You ask, "Whoops?" ***From the other side*** A swish of air heralds a severed kobold leg from somewhere nearby. A severed kobold leg flies out of the shadows toward you! AS: +421 vs DS: +101 with AvD: +19 + d100 roll: +14 = +353 ... and hits for 110 points of damage! Brain driven into neck by mammoth downswing! Someone yells, "Murder by Nyrithorn! Call the Guild Captain!" The kobold leg flips over, landing behind Arhn. Roundtime: 5 sec. You ask, "Whoops?" Kateerina says, "Ewww." ((bystander eyes)) A swish of air heralds a severed kobold leg from somewhere nearby. A severed kobold leg flies out of the shadows toward you! AS: +421 vs DS: +101 with AvD: +19 + d100 roll: +14 = +353 ... and hits for 110 points of damage! Brain driven into neck by mammoth downswing! Category:Humor